


Corypheus is a Bastard

by proudprussian



Series: This Is Definitely Not The Chantry [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Could this be counted as Crack?, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is the difference between a drabble and a ficlet anyway? I've read drabbles that I'm pretty sure are shorter than this, but I hope that I don't offend anyone with my naming of it. (Or how short it is, considering that it was meant to be longer, but I honestly lost all the inspiration for it.)</p></blockquote>





	Corypheus is a Bastard

Corypheus was a bastard, there was no denying that. But he seemed good for something at least, he was (unfortunately) the reason why Maolán had ever met Dorian of House Pavus. The only reason why he had ever fallen in love with such a wonderful, beautiful man.

Thank the _gods_ that the man, being, formerly human, darkspawn, _whatever_ was finally fucking dead.

(Mostly because Maolán could now snog his beautiful beau whenever he liked and for ever how _long_ he liked. In as many different positions he wanted to. _So many._ In all the rooms he liked. All of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> What is the difference between a drabble and a ficlet anyway? I've read drabbles that I'm pretty sure are shorter than this, but I hope that I don't offend anyone with my naming of it. (Or how short it is, considering that it was meant to be longer, but I honestly lost all the inspiration for it.)


End file.
